


The Gay Thermometer

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Matt has a very important question for his best friend in the whole wide world. Shiro is only a little amused, to be honest.Oneshot/drabble





	The Gay Thermometer

"Hey," Matt Holt came up to his best friend. Shiro rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, hey. What's up?"

"...so on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate me?"

Shiro blinked. Excuse me? "Uh what?"

"I mean, like on the hot scale. Where do you think I would be?"

Was this how it was going to be now? Besides Shiro was already was dating someone else! "Matt, I'm gay, not a thermometer."

"But if you were a thermometer--"

Well he had to give in eventually. So he shrugged. "Seven and a half."

"I KNEW IT!"

Matt looked way too happy about that. It was funny though.


End file.
